married to a billionair
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Bella is forcfully married to her bestfriend a power and money hungry billionair. she doesn't love him. he loves her. edward makes her choices for her but ends up doing...3
1. Chapter 1

we just had another fight. i knew this would suck. i was married to Edward Cullen, the millionair. when we were young we use to be great friends. he was also rich then, but he never cared about that. when he turned eighteen that all changed. all the power of it went to his head. we ended up , well i ended up being forcfullly married to him. i hated him for what he had done. i heard the door open. great what i really wanted. " Bella im sorry" Edward said.i didnt look at him. he sighed. i didnt hear movment. but i hoped he left. i got up still looking at the ground. but i didnt make it that far. his hands wrapped around my waist. "bella please talk to me" he whispered. i shook my head. he groaned. " BELLA stop acting like a baby. your an adult now" . "im not anything. im still eighteen" i screamed. he put his hand over my mouth. " stop acting like a five year old." he yelled. there where tears running down my face. i tried to pull away from him but he wouldnt let go. " i have to go to school," i muttered. he let go. " we are going out later" he said. " over my dead body" i yelled as i left him in the library.

the limo picked me up after school. i asked if they could stop at the store . thankfully they did. i would have died if they didnt. i walked into the store. it had two entrys. easy to sneek out. i walked out of the back end entrance and ran for the woods, i knew jake would be there. jake was my best friend. " JAKE" i yelled. he came out from behinde a tree. "hey bells, whats up" he aske. " running" i said. he laughed he knew all about the arrangment with eddie. " so where is eddie" he asked i laughed. " i don no somewhere? why would i care" i asked, he laughed. " so you wouldnt care if he was with some otha girl right now" he asked, i nodded. " Uhh Bella" he asked,

" what jake" i asked lighting a joint. i smoked weed. i knew Edward hated it. he tried to get it away from me but never suceeded.

" Bella i would advise you to start running, Eddies, coming toward the clearing" he said. my head snapped up, and i saw edwards figure coming over here. " thanxs jakey" i said and took off running. i heard screaming in the distance. i looked back to see edward running after me.i took another step forward and fell.i saw edward gaining up on me.

" Isabella what do you think your doing" he yelled. he was right next to me. i looked up but not at him. at the sky. he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. " look at me" he spat. i looked at him. " what" i asked innocently. " i told you to stay away form that stuff' he said. i shrugged. " so, you cant tell me what to do" i said. he growled and pulled me to the car. the limo was gone, but his audi was there. i hate his car its so ughh. " well since you decided to smoke, now your going to the party at the house" he said. i rolled my eyes. " so you would want a high girl at you party, this should be funny" i muttered. he glared at me. " its fine with me, there are going to be a bunch of people your age there, you know jessica stanley, lauran mallory,." he said.. i groaned. " you probralbly invited them to piss me off. you know i hate them" i said. " why didn't you invite tristan, ivory, or lane" i asked. " oh i did." He said. my head snapped up. " you did what." i screeched. " what" he asked. " you are so stupid. the langs gang and mine dont get along. you better keep them away from each other tonight" I warned. " well this is going to test how much maturity they have" he stated. " what" i asked. " to see who i would rather you hang out with when im away" he stated. i glared at him. " You are unbelieverable. god" i sighed this was going to be a long an asshole kaylyn!


	2. Chapter 2

The party wasn't that bad, although Edward pulled me away every time I saw my friends. I wish he would be more understanding. I rolled my eyes and gobbled down another apple martini, and stared into space. I knew i was drunk by now because i was suddenly dancing with someone i didn't know. But i was ripped away by Edward. " take your hands away from my wife." he growled slowly. Then Edwards sister appeared out of no where. " heyyyy Alicccce" i slurred. She took my arm and whispered in Edwards ear and pulled me upstairs. " Bella sweety i need you to go to sleep okay" she said slowly. I nodded and tried to get this ugly dress off in my drunken stupor. Suddenly every thing went black and i was brought back about a year and half.

**FLASH BACK**:

"you will marry him bella" my mother said to me again. I turned and glared at her " why so you can get the money he's offering you" i spat. Edward Cullen my ex best friend, let all of his fortune go to his head and was demanding me to marry him. I refused, and then he started stalking and blackmailing me. Edward was older then me by like three years, and was attending collage when his parents died. Alice got every thing she wanted and Edward took the rest. Then he came to my parents and told them to i had to marry him, that he would give them money; that he fell in love with me since i developed killer boobs. I laughed at him and said no again. Edward was always persistent and got everything he wanted. My family was poor, and he took that advantage. My parents always hated the fact that i didn't date so they agreed that i would marry him. The next day i was walking out of school when Edward came up and pulled me to the side. He had a smile on his face and told me i was marrying him in late October. Of course i had to make things worse and slap his face and run. Running was never a good thing. I met up with Jake my gay best friend. That's when i started smoking and doing pot and all that. Eventually he found me, and dragged me back to his car. The fights started after that, and Edward forced me to marry him.

**Present:**

I woke up with a pounding headache and groaned. Edward walked in with a glass of water and lots of food. He glared at me as he set every thing down. " why does my head hurt" i whined, he chuckled and said " you got drunk last night" and sat down next to me. " you need to eat " he said pushing everything over to me. " na im not hungry" i said laying back down. He sighed and muttered something under his breath, when suddenly i was pulled in to his lap and he had a fork full of food in front of my mouth. " your going to eat everything on this plate Bella. Even if i have to feed you like a five year old" he growled and pushed the food into my mouth. I gagged and thought. This is going to be one hell of a long morning, then i realized that today we were visiting Carlisle and Esme.


	3. Chapter 3

To say i was giddy was one thing. His neighbors Carlisle and Esme where the best. They where like second parents to him.

He was definitely excited to see them because they just came back from a third honeymoon. Emmett and Alice where going to be there to. Alice Mason and Emmett McCarthy w where two wonderful people and some of my best friends. I don't know how Alice is so hyper but she is, and i don't know how Emmett is so big. Both of them are currently dating the Hale twins. Those three families alone made up Forks rich community.

Banging on the door interrupted my peaceful shower. I opened the door slowly with a towel around me "yessss" i answered in a creepy voice. Edward stood there, no sign of a smile on his face, but he has always been good at hiding his emotions. " what was that exactly" he asked. I smiled for the first time in a while to him and said " i thought it was funny, but you obviously have no sense of humor. The only time you smile is when i say pussy" i grinned. He pushed me against the wall and said " and what a wonderful one yours is" he grinned evilly, amused by his statement.

" get out" i spat at him. He always had to go back to that. He looked at me amused. "Aw Bells, i didn't mean to make you mad" he said. I turned sharply around and said. " yes you did because you wanted to consent our marriage. A marriage i had no choice in" i said. He looked sad. " i wanna go back to the old days B, when we were best friends" he spoke like he missed it. " you ruined that Edward. You ruin everything good you have. You don't think i don't miss the old days when i was still a virgin and single. You don't think i miss you sneaking into my bedroom at night, when i was still up. You don't think i miss when you had time for me and we did everything, together. Told each other everything. Because your wrong. I really do miss every thing we had. But you messed it up, you wanted more when i wasn't ready and all you became is a stupid controlling, money and power hungry freak . Your not my Edward anymore. You're a monster, who i have to constantly fight with just to see a glimmer of the old you" i said.

Sobs wracked through my body violently. He took me in his arms, and soothed me until i was calm. " im sorry Bella. But i wanted you, wanted to make sure you where safe, happy, but all i did was mess that up. I fell in love with you when we were younger you know. I really miss those times. I really want this to work. I still love you. If you had just come and talk to me i would have stayed home more. I know your still growing up, i feel bad about what i did to you. But i cant change that.

"You can change that Edward.. I want to get to know you again. I really want to see what all this money you inherited did to you. I want you to see what it did to you" i said. He hugged me tightly. " what ever you want, i don't want to lose you again" he said.

I looked up at him confused. " lose me again. You never lost me Edward," he chuckled, " i actually did, when i went away to collage. I still saw you on the weekends, but you where always with my sister" he said. I laughed " you where jealous" i accused. He nodded. " extremely. I wanted to kidnap you from her room and tie you to me so i was always with you" he said.

I sighed. " im sorry Edward" i said. The truth was i did love Edward. But i could never say it to him. I needed the guts to say it and i had none right now. They always say when your drunk the truth comes out. That's why i constantly try to be drunk and high around him. I giggled. " lets go see Carlisle and Esme." he whispered. " and Alice" i sang, he laughed " and Alice"


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled up to the white house. It was like one of those dream kind. The one with the picket fence, and a dog rolling around in the grass. Only instead of a dog. There was Emmett.

Carlisle was waiting at the door, watching his son Emmett roll around like a dog with an amused expression. Edward and I jumped out and made our way to the door. We didn't see Alice's car there so i guess she and Jasper we not there yet. " Hello kids" Carlisle said, waving us in, he called to Emmett and he came bounding behind us. What i didn't expect was for Emmett to pick me up, and run away with me.

" so how are things with Eddie" he asked as soon as we were far enough away. I smiled. " the same Emmy. Who new he could be such ass." i asked, while giggling. He shrugged. " when is Alice coming." i asked. " she and Jazz are on their way, they got busy and forgot about us"he said laughing. "Eww i didn't want to know that Em. God i don't know how Rosalie puts up with you anymore." i said walking to the house. "Emmett" Rosalie yelled as i made my way around her. " he' s coming Rose" i said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

" im sure he is Bella but i don't trust him out there alone, maybe i should go check on him. He might be playing dog again." she said shaking her head. Alice's horn beeped as she and Jasper pulled up in the driveway. " Alice i can not believe you forgot that we were meeting. It was your rule that we all meet on Friday morning here and leave Monday night. Now your late all of a sudden" i asked her. She blushed and Jasper laughed. " sorry, but just because your not getting any doesn't mean i cant." she said.

I glared at her and walked in the house and greeted Esme. " Esme" i shouted. She turned and smiled. " Bella sweety , how are you doing" she asked giving me a hug " im fine, but you need to yell at Alice since she was late" i joked. She rolled her eyes. "Mary Alice get in here" she yelled. Alice came in running through quickly. " yes mamma Esme" she asked. Esme shooed me out and i went to find Edward.

I smiled because he was by the pool talking to Jasper. Still in his 'im all serious' clothing. I quietly stalked up behind him and pushed he hard enough for him to fall in the pool, and i sprinted back to the house to hid.

I had the perfect view of what was going on from the attic. I smiled as Edward flopped around trying to get out. Jasper stood there stunned and laughed. Carlisle came into view and yelled at Edward " Edward if your going to go swimming put a Bathing suit on" and walked off. I fell over laughing hysterically. There were tears coming out of my eyes. "BELLA" i heard. I gulped and walked back to the window. I walked downstairs to see Esme telling Edward he couldn't come in the house. He glared at me, and took the towel Carlisle was holding and stalked off. Jasper came behind me and said. " he is so pissed at you right now. That really wasn't nice" i laughed and went to find Alice. She and Rosalie where in the kitchen talking. " hey Bells, did you seriously push Edward into the pool" Rose asked. I smiled and nodded. Alice busted out laughing and a minute later so did Rose. But they suddenly stopped and i knew Edward was behind me. I turned around to face him and ever so slowly backed up.

He still was dripping wet but looked seeping mad. I laughed at the irony of words. I decided to act all innocent. " Edward your all wet" i said. His eyes narrowed at me. I winked at Alice to get her to play along, and she did. " that's because you pushed me into the water" he spat. I giggled and so did Alice. " that was Alice" i said looking at her to see if she understood. She did. Edward didn't look like he believed me. " its true big brother. I couldn't help my strength. I only meant to hug you." she said.

Edward looked at her and said. " i know she did Alice. Because she was in the attic watching what was happening." he said. Edward grabbed my waist and lifted me up. " and besides, its only fair i give Bella swim in return" he said.

" what no. Edward put me down." i yelled, as he made our way to the pool. "Edward stop it. Please. Im sorry. Just put me down. No" i said as he through me in. " you suck Edward Anthony. I am so getting back at you for this" i screamed. He chuckled and called Carlisle. "Bella why are you in the pool with clothes on" he asked. "Edward through me in" i said. Carlisle turned to Edward.

" you where raised better then that Edward. Help her out of this pool now, and i don't want near it again with clothes on. Is that clear" he said sternly. Edward nodded and glared at me. " yes Carlisle. Carlisle flashed me a smile and stalked off to the house. " told you" i whispered in Edwards ear, as he pulled me out. " i don't have to help you out, you know" he said. I smiled. " but you want to" i said.

Lunch was ready, and all eight of us were around the dinning table outside. " okay kids, we have news" Esme said, clapping her hands together. " Carlisle and i are going to Europe for the Summer" she said. Everyone gasped and looked up. " What" Emmett yelled at his parents. " your leaving me" he whispered. Carlisle chuckled and said. " listen son" but was cut off by Alice. " you cant leave" she shrieked. " yeah what are we going to do"Edward asked. Both Carlisle and Esme looked amused. " if you would let us finish, you would know we want all of you to come with us" Carlisle said. Alice cheered, and Emmett looked relived. Edward looked like Edward. He was thinking. Probably of some way to get out of it.

I tugged on his arm. " come on, it will be a great way to get back together" i whispered, while everyone was making plans. He looked down at me. " Edward they are family. Don't you want to spend time with them" i added. " Bella i don't know, your suppose to be getting ready for collage" he murmured. "Edward Anthony we are going on that trip with everyone else do you understand me" i said. He chuckled. " okay love. But promise me you'll spend more time with me and less with Alice" he whispered. " ill try. Alice is very convincing and demanding" i said.

That night Edward ignored me. " Eddie what's wrong" i asked, knowing he hated that name. "Don't call me that Belly" he snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him. " tell me what's wrong" i repeated. "I don't wanna mess up Europe. I don't wanna mess up anymore Bells. I want every thing to be perfect between us. We barley even talk now" he said.

I knew what he wanted. I gave him a hug " im sure everything will get better when we are in Europe" i said. "I hope your right" he sighed. " i am, now go to sleep" i whispered. I watched him fall asleep and sighed. Europe here we come. I can only hope things will get better from here.


End file.
